Zul'Farrak
=History= :This sun-blasted city is home to the Sandfury Trolls, known for their particular ruthlessness and dark mysticism. Troll legends tell of a powerful sword called Sul'thraze the Lasher, a weapon capable of instilling fear and weakness in even the most formidable of foes. Long ago, the weapon was split in half. However, rumors have circulated that the two halves may be found somewhere within Zul'Farrak's walls. Reports have also suggested that a band of mercenaries fleeing Gadgetzan wandered into the city and became trapped. Their fate remains unknown. But perhaps most disturbing of all are the hushed whispers of an ancient creature sleeping within a sacred pool at the city's heart - a mighty demigod who will wreak untold destruction upon any adventurer foolish enough to awaken him. =Summary= * Also known as: ZF, Zul * Found in: Tanaris * Enemy Level Range: 38-48 * End Boss: Chief Ukorz Sandscalp (and Ruuzlu) * Mini Bosses: Gahz'rilla, Sergeant Bly (and party), Antu'Sul, Theka the Martyr, Sandfury Executioner, Hydromancer Velratha, Nekrum (and Shadowpriest Sezz'ziz), and Witch Docter Zum'Rah * Zul'Farrak Map on WorldOfWar.net NOTE: Zul'Farrak is a big circle, so the End Boss can be done before most of the Mini bosses. Chief Ukorz Sandscalp can only be gotten to after you defeat Nekrum at the end of the Pyramid Battle, if you talk to the goblin before you talk to Sergeant Bly, therefore, most classify him as the "End Boss". Gahz'rilla can be done before or after the Pyramid Battle/Sergeant Bly/Chief Ukorz Sandscalp, and requires a special item, so in some sense, he can also be the "End Boss". Nevertheless, it's a technical thing. The Sacred Mallet drops from Qiaga the Keeper and has to be used at Jintha'Alor Altar to create the Mallet of Zul'Farrak. Quest Guide * 45D Tran'rek ** 45D Scarab Shells (from Tanaris) * Troll Temper (from Tanaris) * Tabetha's Task ** Tiara of the Deep tb (from Dustwallow Marsh) * Divino-matic Rod (from Tanaris) * Screecher Spirits (from Tanaris, goes to Feralas) ** The Prophecy of Mosh'aru (from Tanaris) *** 50+ The Ancient Egg (in Hinterlands) **** 53D The God Hakkar (in Sunken Temple) * Gahz'rilla tb (from Thousand Needles) * Venom Bottles (from Hinterlands) ** Undamaged Venom Sac (from Hillsbrad Foothills, goes to Hinterlands) *** Consult Master Gadrin (from Hillsbrad Foothills) **** The Spider God (from Durotar) * Nekrum's Medallion (from Blasted Lands) All quests ending in Zul'Farrak on Thottbot Notable Loot NPCs Antu'sul * Lifeblood Amulet Neck, 13 Stamina, 5 Spirit level 43 * The Hand of Antu'sul Mace, 32.2DPS, 61-113 Damage, Chance on hit: Blasts nearby enemies with thunder slowing their attack speed by 10% for 10 sec and doing 7 Nature damage to them. Will affect up to 4 targets. * Sang'thraze the Deflector One-Hand Sword, Equip: Increases your chance to parry an attack by 1%, Level 44 * Vice Grips - various types Bear, Power, Whale, Boar, Eagle Chief Ukorz Sandscalp * Big Bad Pauldrons Plate Shoulder, 396 Armour, 12 Strength, 12 Stamina, 8 Spirit * The Cheif's Enforcer Two-Hand Staff, 43.5 DPS, 118-178 Damage, Chance on hit: Stuns target for 3 sec. * Ripsaw Axe, 33.6 DPS, 63-117 Damage, Chance on hit: Wounds the target for 75 damage. * Embrace of the Lycan Leather Head, 118 Armour, 8 Strength, 16 Stamina, 5 Spirit, Equip: +32 Attack Power. * Jang'thraze the Protector Main Hand Sword, Use: Combines Jang'thraze the Protector and Sang'thraze the Deflector to form the mighty sword, Sul'thraze the Lasher, Chance on hit: Shields the wielder from physical damage, absorbing 55 to 85 damage. Lasts 20 sec. Gahz'rilla * Gahz'rilla Scale Armor Mail Chest, 290 Armour, 10 Stamina 23 Spirit * Gahz'rilla Fang Dagger, 28.1 DPS, 35-66 Damage, Chance on hit: Surrounds you with electricity, dealing 10 Nature damage to any who strike you for 15 sec. Shadowpriest Sezz'ziz * Jinxed Hoodoo Skin Leather Chest, 144 Armour, 10 Stamina, 20 Spirit * Jinxed Hoodoo Kilt Leather Legs, 126 Armour, 10 Intellect, 24 Spirit * Diabolic Skiver Two-Hand Polearm, 42.8 DPS, 99-149 Damage, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 160 to 180 damage. * Bad Mojo Mask Cloth Head, 57 Armour, 24 Intellect, Equip: Increases damage done by Shadow spells and effects by up to 14. Witch Doctor Zum'rah * Jumanza Grips Cloth Hands, 42 Armour, 10 Stamina, 11 Intellect, 10 Spirit * Zum'rah's Vexing Cane Two-Hand Staff, 40.9 DPS, 88-133 Damage, 10 Stamina, 10 Intellect, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 21. Other Good thread from WoW Forum: This thread goes over strategy of defeating the troll portion of this instance Category:Instances Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Tanaris